


home is where the heart is

by kinda_just_here



Series: FF.net Requests [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fem!Eren, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_just_here/pseuds/kinda_just_here
Summary: After the Battle of Trost, Mikasa finally confronts Eren.





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> slight angst? fluff? idk. unbeta'd.

"You left."

Those were the first words out of Mikasa's mouth when he finally got a chance to talk to Eren after the rather disastrous Battle of Trost. The words were hurt, and angry, and made Eren wince as her heart sank down through her stomach.

"You left, and you promised me you'd be careful. You promised."

Swallowing, Eren tried to find the words to express just how sorry she was, how much she'd wished she was with him through that entire battle, but also how much she knew she had to do her duty and save Armin.

For the first time since she'd walked up to find him sitting on the steps, Mikasa turned to face her. She held back a gasp at how he looked- face pale and almost bloodless, with eyes red and dark circles. He looked  _awful._

"Thanks," said Mikasa.

"Crap, I didn't realize I said that out loud," Eren said. "But really, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to... _you know,_  but I couldn't just leave Armin to die. I  _had_ to do something."

"I know," said Mikasa. "I know, and I wish you wouldn't. I wish you'd think of yourself before anyone else." He turned to face her completely, and grabbed her hand. "I couldn't bear to lose you. You're my  _home_."

"And you're mine," said Eren softly. She squeezed his hand, wishing that they were somewhere far away- just the three of them and the ocean- and knelt down, letting go of his hand so she could hug him close.

"Please don't leave me again," Mikasa whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, one hand coming up to gently run through his hair while the other stayed on his back, pulling him as close as possible.

"I'll never leave you again," Eren whispered back, knowing it was a promise she couldn't keep but making it anyway, because she would always try her hardest to come back home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! hmu on tumblr at [purple-dragon](http://purple-dragon.tumblr.com/), requests are always open!


End file.
